


Face in a Mirror

by SilverScaler3000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Exchange students, Faunus-ism?, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Racism, Smut, The fall of Beacon didn't happen, conflicted morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: Blake's been having incredibly vivid dreams for months, and she's just about at her ropes end.She and the rest of the members of team RWBY are currently in Mistral at Haven Academy, having become foreign exchange students during their third year at Beacon. The nightmares (can she even really call them that?) involve her helping the remaining faction of White Fang in Vale; attacking civilians and committing robberies. The words 'sweet dreams' could never be more false, and she doesn't know what to do. They haunt her every waking moment, making her question herself and her true feelings about leaving the White Fang. Not to mention a certain orange haired criminal almost always makes an appearance, promising her things she couldn't, shouldn't want.Wracked by the guilt of enjoying someone she should hate, of letting herself relish in bringing false justice to Vale, even if it's only a dream, she tries to act as if everything is normal. But when reality starts to clash with her dreams, Blake just has to wonder.Are they really just dreams? Or was she in for one hell of a nightmare?





	Face in a Mirror

Blake walked silently across the docks, her footsteps echoing eerily each time her shoes connected with the smooth pavement.

It was cold, borderline freezing really, but the huntress in training hardly noticed as she made her way through the deserted wharf. She was too busy listening and watching for possible assailants, her cat ears twitching under the silk bow on her head. Her pace was steady, and as her steps cut through the quiet night the only other sound that accompanied Blake's footfalls was that of the ocean slapping the shoreline. Pausing at the edge of the wharf she stared out at the large expanse of water, watching as the waves moved under the light of the cracked moon. She smiled. No matter where she went in the world some things never changed. The ocean was still the ocean, and whether she was in Menagerie or Vale, it was still one of her favorite amenities.

She breathed in deeply, letting the calming sea air wash over her. It’s salty-sweet scent relaxed her senses, making her glad she had come. She was here to, to-

Blake frowned in confusion.

 _What_ ** _did_  ** _I come here to do?_ she thought to herself quietly. She rubbed her temples, wondering why she couldn’t remember the reason she was here. In fact, she couldn’t remember leaving Beacon Academy at all.

 _That’s…odd._ she thought, sighing at her momentary lapse of memory. _Oh well, maybe if I keep walking I’ll remember._

Picking up her pace again Blake scanned her surroundings, noticing for the first time how dark it was. If it weren’t for her keen Faunus vision, she wouldn’t be able to see anything it was so pitch black. Her eyes widened as she realized it must be nighttime, and Blake froze, cursing herself for leaving the school grounds. She had a test tomorrow, she should be asleep! Not to mention her teammates would be worried sick if they realized she was gone. She whined in frustration. At least it explained why no one else was around. She had always had a solitary nature, but seriously? Why hadn’t it bothered her earlier there weren't workers here?

Growling at herself Blake turned around to start heading back to Beacon.

There was a wall behind her.

She blinked, then spun in a circle. Everything looked the same. She rubbed her eyes, groaning loudly.

_Oh Gods, I’m lost, aren’t I?_

Mentally kicking herself she began running, desperate to find the exit and get back to Beacon. The moon was hidden behind the clouds tonight, providing no light to her as she moved swiftly amongst the various ships. This was fine with her though. She could see regardless, and if anything she preferred it this way. Unless her attacker was a Faunus like her, the dark gloom would be her closest ally in a fight.

 _Not that there’s anyone here to fight,_ she thought.

As she continued her circuitous path down the deserted pier the echo of her footsteps gradually grew louder and louder, drowning out the comforting sound of the heaving surf crashing against the rocks, until it was almost as if another person was walking behind her. She stopped abruptly, and sure enough she could hear another set of feet close behind her. Pulling Gambol Shroud from its sheath she quickly assumed a fighting stance. The walking behind her stopped abruptly, making her wonder for a moment if she had imagined it.

Wait, there, right there! The sound of someone shuffling around. “I can hear you,” she growled. “Show yourself!”

A cool, calculated voice spoke to her from the shadows. “Easy sweetheart, it’s only me.”

The voice was all too familiar, and it made her hair stand on end as it ghosted over her. At that moment the clouds chose to part, lighting up the docks like a luminous stage. She could see a man now, leaning casually against a crate. He was finely dressed in an expensive white jacket and bowler hat; a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He smiled at her - whisps of blue smoke slinking from between his teeth. Raising a black gloved hand to his face he removed the cigar, breathing out more of the noxious smoke, making her stomach clench at the unpleasantness of the smell.

“Well, well, well,” he murmured, “Look what the cat dragged in. _Herself._ ”

 

It was Roman Torchwick.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah I almost totally forgot about this fic (it got shoved under a bunch of other ideas I had)
> 
> Anvay inspiration struck recently and I decided to change it from a one-shot smut, to an actual story with a cool plot twist! I'll hopefully add a new chapter soon. *raises glass* Here's hoping I don't screw up. See you later!!!


End file.
